


I Thought Technoblade Never Dies

by SkyWolfSong



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWolfSong/pseuds/SkyWolfSong
Summary: Techno's eyes flickered open. Through blurry vision, Skeppy stared down into his mismatched irises - if Techno was truly dying, then he had to remember the exact shade of gold and red his eyes were. The same gold as his crown, the same red as his cloak - as red as the blood on the grass.Even though it hurt, even though it was the worse feeling in the world to see the light slowly fade from them with every second, he could never forgive himself if he looked away now.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	I Thought Technoblade Never Dies

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry, I had to
> 
> Cross-posted on Wattpad

"They're gone - Techno, we won, please." Skeppy's voice was close to breaking as he held Techno against his chest. "You can't leave me," he whispered. "You can't - we won."

A weak smile drifted across Techno's bloodied face.

"Against all odds." His voice was so usually monotone, void of all emotion, but he said that line often. Skeppy could always hear the sarcasm, the amusement backing those words, but this time it was weak - too soft, too quiet - and it hurt to hear.

Skeppy felt a lump in his throat as he hastily blinked away the tears that were now streaming down his face.

"I thought - I thought Technoblade never dies."

Techno's eyes flickered open. Through blurry vision, Skeppy stared down into his mismatched irises - if Techno was truly dying, then he had to remember the exact shade of gold and red his eyes were. The same gold as his crown, the same red as his cloak - as red as the blood on the grass.

Even though it hurt, even though it was the worse feeling in the world to see the light slowly fade from them with every second, he could never forgive himself if he looked away now.

Techno didn't speak but Skeppy could feel fabric brush his cheek as his friend pressed his gloved hand against it. He watched the smile stay on Techno's face even as his eyes drifted closed.

Skeppy was left alone in the field, surrounded by bloodshed and emptiness.

He cradled his best friend's body and screamed.


End file.
